<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не любовники by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327506">Не любовники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020'>fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston'>Seli_Creston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дереку остается лишь вести губами по ключице Спенсера, потому что целовать в губы <i>нельзя,</i> а не целовать вообще — просто невозможно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Миди 5 ЛВЛ [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds Миди 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не любовники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оказывается, заставить себя выйти из машины и пройти несколько лестничных пролетов не самое сложное. Намного труднее сделать последний шаг и столкнуться лицом к лицу с прошлым, которое, кажется, стремится снова стать настоящим.</p><p>Дерек уже двадцать минут крутит в руках ключ от чужой квартиры, не находя в себе сил вставить его в замочную скважину, открыть дверь и переступить порог места, с которым связано так много счастливых воспоминаний. И не меньше плохих. </p><p>Почти три года без единой встречи, десяток бессмысленных разговоров, основная суть которых сводится к поздравлениям с праздниками, да сотни смс с вопросами о малыше Хэнке, вот и все что между ними было после холодного «разлюби», сказанного равнодушным голосом, до неожиданного сообщения «приедешь?», выбившего почву из-под ног. И Дерек сколько угодно может пытаться доказать себе, что это не важно и нет никаких причин так волноваться, вот только будь это правдой, он не сорвался бы на ночь глядя в чужой дом по первому зову. И не наматывал бы круги по коридору, не решаясь зайти.</p><p>Важно. </p><p>Он слишком давно не видел Спенсера. И ему, черт возьми, так важно, что он не может вставить ключ и открыть дверь.</p><p>Возможно, все дело в том, что Дерек сам не знает, чего хочет от этой встречи, хотя и прекрасно понимает, зачем его позвали. Телефон, беспрерывно вибрирующий из-за приходящих сообщений, совсем не помогает собраться с мыслями. Спенсер не оставляет ему ни единого шанса настроиться на разговор и подобрать аргументы.</p><p>Дерек вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы, проверяет смартфон, убеждаясь, что там дюжина смс с предложением перестать протаптывать дыру в полу возле двери и наконец-то зайти, и все же засовывает трясущимися руками в замок ключ, лишая себя шанса передумать.</p><p>Чужая квартира встречает его полумраком, легким бардаком и запахом дыма. Дерек хмыкает и с легкой улыбкой качает головой. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Например, привычка Спенсера травить себя всякими вредными веществами, когда мыслей в его голове становится слишком много. К счастью, никотин не настолько губителен, как дилаудид. </p><p>Со стороны спальни не доносится ни единого звука, пока Дерек раздевается, и внутри на несколько секунд даже вспыхивает надежда, что, возможно, он ошибся, и Спенсер позвал его не для того, чтобы использовать последний и самый действенный способ успокоить свой разум. На одно короткое мгновение Дереку кажется, что все дело в их дружбе, а не старой сделке, и он здесь в качестве моральной поддержки. Глупо, конечно, в это верить после столь продолжительного молчания, но ему действительно чертовски хочется просто поговорить.</p><p>— Мне встать и самому тебя раздеть или ты все же сумеешь справиться с этой тяжелой задачей? — доносится ехидный голос со стороны спальни, разрушая хрупкую надежду.</p><p>— Да я бы разделся, но не представляю куда бросить вещи, — отвечает Дерек в тон. — Твои шарфы занимают всю вешалку. С каких пор ты стал шопоголиком?</p><p>— А с чего это тебя вообще хоть как-то заботит? Вещи, кстати, можно бросить на диван или кресло, всяко результативнее, чем стоять столбом у двери. Или ты хочешь и с этой стороны дыру в полу протоптать?</p><p>— Прекрати хамить.</p><p>— Или что? — Спенсер спрашивает, пожалуй, даже слишком весело.</p><p>— Или я уйду, — раздраженно отвечает Дерек. В ответ доносится искренний смех. </p><p>— Пройдут годы, поменяется карта мира, падут диктаторы, исчезнут немногие оставшиеся империи, но кое-что останется неизменным навсегда, да? В любой непонятной ситуации, которая как-то затрагивает его лично, Дерек Морган попытается сбежать. Приятно знать, что хоть где-то есть стабильность.</p><p>Грубые и саркастичные слова задевают, но Дерек ничего не отвечает, знает, что хоть что-то доказать Спенсеру, когда он в таком настроении, просто невозможно — проверено двенадцатью годами совместной работы и неопределенным количеством лет <i>не</i>отношений. На секунду мелькает глупая мысль, спросить у Спенсера, как долго они были вместе, поскольку тот восхитительно хорошо умеет «не считать», но Дерек быстро ее отбрасывает, не желая столкнуться с очередной лекцией о том, что они никогда и не были. Как бы ни было весело спорить со Спенсером на эту тему, сейчас куда важнее понять, что привело того к такому состоянию, когда он не способен удержать ни одну из своих масок примерного парня. </p><p>Настолько, что даже отказался от своих собственных слов и снова готов подпустить Дерека поближе к себе.</p><p>Когда он заходит в спальню, избавившись от верхней одежды, перед глазами открывается картина, от которой захватывает дух. И Дерек знает, конечно же, знает, что стоит сказать хоть одно неосторожное слово и Спенсер обязательно толкнет, так набившую оскомину, речь о том, что это все <i>не о любви. </i> Но сейчас, глядя на расслабленного и обнаженного, слегка прикрытого ниже пояса одним лишь тонким пледом, Спенсера, Дерек не может не задаваться вопросом, как тому еще не надоело врать. </p><p>Разве это может быть не о любви, когда такого Спенсера — томного, откровенного, жаждущего, предающегося всем своим порокам сразу — вряд ли много кто видел во всем мире. А достаточно часто и на протяжении десятка лет, совершенно точно никто, кроме Дерека.</p><p>Он искренне сомневается, что кому-то из бывших любовников Спенсера доводилось узнать, каким стервозным и требовательным, но в то же время мягким и податливым, тот может быть. Или как грязно тот ругается, когда его дразнят и не дают желаемое сразу. Или то, как изящно и красиво тот умеет курить, лежа на кровати, прикрыв глаза и периодически почти с кошачьей грациозностью вслепую стряхивая пепел в керамическую пепельницу на прикроватной тумбочке. </p><p>И дело не только в том, что любой, увидь Спенсера таким, был бы настолько заворожен, что никогда не пожелал бы его отпустить. Нет, Дерек уверен, что себя настоящего Спенсер когда-либо показывал только ему. Уж слишком тот трясется над своей репутацией хорошего и немного наивного парня, чтобы позволить кому-то хоть на секунду усомниться. А Дереку…</p><p>Дереку он <i>доверяет. </i></p><p>Так как это все может быть не о любви?</p><p>— Шесть минут, — тихо шепчет Дерек, стараясь не слишком откровенно пялиться на воодушевленно курящего Спенсера. То, как тот сжимает губами самый кончик фильтра, делая очередную затяжку, а после, выдохнув дым, облизывается, собирая языком привкус никотина, возбуждает покруче любого порно.</p><p>— Мы не виделись два года восемь месяцев двадцать шесть дней три часа и восемнадцать минут, — хмыкает Спенсер, затушив сигарету. — Хотя кто считает. </p><p>— И? — хмурится Дерек, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.</p><p>— Шесть минут, которые я отбираю у своей продолжительности жизни, не имеют абсолютно никакого значения.</p><p>— Для меня имеют, — не соглашается Дерек, бросая рубашку на кресло, заваленное книгами.</p><p>— С чего бы вдруг? — Спенсер приподнимается на локтях и пристально на него смотрит. — Я бы понял, стремись мы быть вместе до гробовой доски, где дорожишь каждой секундой, проведенной рядом с близким человеком, а так… Меня однажды пристрелят на работе, а ты об этом, возможно, даже далеко не сразу узнаешь, если вообще узнаешь, конечно. Какой смысл спорить о каких-то шести минутах, если я и так вряд ли доживу до старости?</p><p>— Ты можешь не говорить о своей смерти? — горько просит Дерек.</p><p>— О, — Спенсер широко распахивает глаза, — так вот чем оборачиваются несколько лет на гражданке, без ужасов нашей работы. Ты совсем разучился слышать правду?</p><p>— Нет, я просто слишком часто видел тебя на грани смерти, чтобы думать об этом еще и сейчас.</p><p>Спенсер недовольно поджимает губы, но кивает. Откидывается на подушку, елозит всем телом по кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее, а после, добившись желаемого, запускает правую руку под плед, принимаясь себя поглаживать, наблюдая за раздевающимся Дереком из-под полуприкрытых век.</p><p>— Не снимай, — резко замечает Спенсер, когда Дерек, оставшись лишь в одних боксерах, тянется к своему обручальному кольцу, — мы ведь не любовники.</p><p>— Разве? — неопределенно хмыкает Дерек, потирая золотой ободок на безымянном пальце.</p><p>— Совершенно точно, — отрывисто кивает Спенсер.</p><p>— А как же ты назовешь происходящее? — напряженно спрашивает Дерек, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд.</p><p>— Дружеская услуга? — сообщает Спенсер со слегка вопросительными интонациями. — Чтобы быть любовниками, между сексуальными партнерами должно быть хоть какое-то подобие любви. А у нас с тобой все держится лишь на старой договоренности. Секс без лишних сложностей. Не больше, не меньше.</p><p>Дерек бы себе поаплодировал, что спустя годы тишины, все еще способен точно предсказать реакцию Спенсера на некоторые вещи, если бы от чужих слов не было так горько и больно.</p><p>— Я не твой мальчик по вызову, чтобы приезжать после первого же случайного смс, трахать тебя, а после быть выброшенным за дверь, как нашкодивший котенок, словно все что между нами происходит, не имеет никакого значения.</p><p>— Но ведь это правда, — хмыкает Спенсер, лениво потягиваясь. — Мы с самого начала договорились, что нас связывает только секс. И дружба, понятное дело. Но это не о любви. Никогда не было и никогда не будет. Ты согласился с моими условиями. Что сейчас не так?</p><p>— Это неправильно.</p><p>— Если это так неправильно, то, что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Наверное, я просто наивный дурак, не теряющий надежды, что когда-нибудь все изменится, и ты дашь нам шанс.</p><p>Дерек чувствует себя полностью обнаженным, говоря эти слова, и дело вовсе не в одежде, которой на нем почти не осталось. Под холодным взглядом Спенсера становится зябко настолько, что хочется прикрыться. </p><p>— Я сделал это однажды, помнишь? — Спенсер улыбается, только получается до ужаса неестественно и как-то очень горько. — Спустя сколько дней ты оказался в чужой постели? Я бы сам посчитал, но ты так и не сказал мне правду.</p><p>— Это была случайность.</p><p>— На случайностях не женятся и не воспитывают с ними детей, Дерек.</p><p>— Послушай, мы с Саванной…</p><p>— Я не хочу ничего слушать, — раздраженно шипит Спенсер. — Я позвал тебя сюда с определенной целью, так что либо займись ее выполнением, либо уходи. У меня нет никакого желания в тысячный раз обсуждать тему нас, хотя бы потому, что никаких «нас» нет и не может быть. Я достоин большего, чем стать грязным секретом женатого мужчины.</p><p>Чужие слова задевают неожиданно сильно, и Дереку действительно хочется развернуться и покинуть негостеприимный дом. И плевать на возможность нормально поговорить и попробовать достучаться до Спенсера позже, когда вся его пассивная агрессия растворится в блаженстве оргазма, и он сможет адекватно воспринимать информацию. </p><p>— Разве ты им уже не являешься? — спрашивает Дерек спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений, потраченных на попытку успокоиться. </p><p>Обидеться и уйти проще всего, но упускать шанс на нормальный разговор сейчас, когда они увиделись впервые за два года и наконец-то обсуждают хоть что-то, кроме малыша Хэнка, не хочется. Вот только не уколоть побольнее, как это сделал сам Спенсер, Дерек все-таки не может.</p><p>— Нет, пока я определяю условия, — Спенсер криво ухмыляется. — А теперь, если мы во всем разобрались, разденься уже окончательно, а?</p><p>Дерек несколько раз глубоко вдыхает, расслабляясь, а после, натянув на лицо одну из самых соблазнительных улыбок и вызывающе приподняв бровь, игриво спрашивает:</p><p>— Не хочешь это сам сделать?</p><p>Спенсер в первую секунду хмурится, не улавливая намек, а после, предвкушающе улыбнувшись, облизывает губы и на четвереньках подползает ближе, аккуратно снимая с Дерека нижнее белье. Довольно цокает языком, наблюдая, как член, свободный от давления ткани, ударяется об живот, оставляя на коже мокрые разводы предэякулята. Тянется к подушке и достает из-под нее презерватив, а после, вскрыв упаковку и надев его на член Дерека, сразу же накрывает ртом жаждущую внимания головку.</p><p>Жар и теснота чужого рта отзываются волной удовольствия во всем теле, и Дерек не сдерживает низкий стон. Хочется зарыться рукой в растрепанные кудрявые волосы, притягивая к себе ближе, направляя, заставляя вобрать на всю длину, но Дерек лишь сжимает кулаки, удерживая себя от такого безрассудного поступка. Прекрасно знает, что Спенсер этого не любит: ни прикосновения к своей голове, пока он сосет, ни делать горловой минет. </p><p>Дереку невыносимо хочется провести пальцами по покрасневшим губам, растянутым вокруг его члена, стереть слюну с подбородка Спенсера, выступившую после того, как тот попытался заглотить поглубже, но каждый раз, когда он тянется это сделать, Спенсер до боли впивается пальцами в его бедра, молчаливо намекая, что не стоит. Дерек прикрывает глаза и смиряется; спустя столько лет большая часть власти в постели все еще у Спенсера. </p><p>— Я могу хоть где-то к тебе прикоснуться? — хрипло спрашивает Дерек, выгибаясь, когда Спенсер выпускает его член изо рта и принимается вылизывать мошонку, по очереди мягко втягивая в рот яйца.</p><p>— Позже, — сипит Спенсер и снова берет в рот член, принимаясь сосать с еще большим воодушевлением.</p><p>— Если ты продолжишь в том же темпе, я кончу раньше, чем ты получишь то, ради чего меня позвал, — предупреждает Дерек.</p><p>Спенсер недовольно мычит, создавая ртом вибрацию, что отзывается внутри Дерека особо яркой вспышкой удовольствия, заставляя выгнуться и привстать на мыски.</p><p>И тогда он наконец-то <i>видит. </i></p><p>Внутри Спенсера пробка.</p><p>Дерек глухо стонет и мягко толкает Спенсера в плечо, отрывая от занятия, которому тот предается с таким восторгом.</p><p>— Что? — раздраженно спрашивает Спенсер, смотря на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Ты специально для меня подготовился? — едва слышно спрашивает Дерек, мягко касаясь кончиками пальцев чужой спины, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не прикасается к основанию пробки, слегка надавливая и получая в награду глубокий стон.</p><p>— Надо же мне было чем-то заняться, пока ты протаптывал дыру у моей двери, — хмыкает Спенсер, стараясь сохранять независимый и равнодушный вид, но щеки покрываются смущенным румянцем. </p><p>Почти сорок, а все еще такой мальчишка, умиленно думает Дерек.</p><p>— Повернись, — задушено просит он, — хочу видеть.</p><p>Спенсер закатывает глаза, но делает, как сказано. Более того, он ложится грудью на кровать и приподнимает задницу, выставляя себя на лучшее обозрение. Дерек, как завороженный, тянется одной рукой к нему, мягко касается нежной кожи, а после разводит его ягодицы и громко стонет от одного лишь вида. Края ануса немного припухли и раскраснелись, видимо, Спенсер не слишком хорошо себя растянул, прежде чем засунуть пробку. </p><p>От вспыхнувшей перед глазами картинки, где тот, изогнувшись в невообразимой позе, насаживается на собственные пальцы, разминая тугие мышцы, делая дырку достаточно податливой, чтобы просунуть внутрь посторонний предмет, член Дерека заинтересованно дергается, снова требуя к себе внимания.</p><p>— Не больно? — спрашивает он, немного вытаскивая пробку и тут же засовывая ее обратно. — Ты не слишком хорошо себя растянул.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, — Спенсер охает, когда Дерек нажимает на основание сильнее, — я люблю, если  есть легкое чувство жжения. Небольшой дискомфорт напоминает о случившемся, даже когда все заканчивается.</p><p>— Разве тебе нужны дополнительные стимулы, чтобы что-то помнить? — Дерек облизывает палец и пытается просунуть его в анус, не вынимая пробку. — Эйдетическая память и все такое.</p><p>— Семантика, — фыркает Спенсер, подаваясь назад, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Как всегда очень жадный до острых ощущений. — Память мозга и тела все же разные вещи.</p><p>Дерек облизывается, чувствуя, как во рту скапливается все больше и больше слюны, от одного взгляда на такого открытого и покорного Спенсера, отчаянно требующего всем своим видом всего, что Дерек может ему дать. </p><p>— Ляг нормально, — командует Дерек, и Спенсер, конечно, недовольно хмурится сначала, видимо решив, что они так быстро перейдут сразу к проникновению, но все же делает, как было велено. </p><p>Когда он устраивается поудобнее на животе, подложив под бедра подушку и иногда украдкой потираясь об нее членом, словно не хочет лишний раз показывать, насколько он увлечен происходящим, Дерек достает из Спенсера пробку, заменяя ее сразу тремя пальцами, что перед этим дал ему облизать. Разминает мышцы изнутри, довольно наблюдая, как Спенсер выгибается и подается назад, стараясь прочувствовать все максимально ярко. Потакая чужим капризам, даже разводит пальцы посильнее, наверняка, вызывая столь желанное Спенсером чувство жжения. </p><p>Когда Дерек, вдоволь наигравшись, вытаскивает из Спенсера  пальцы, лишая тем самым ощущения наполненности, то сразу же получает вполне ожидаемый жалобный стон. Который очень быстро сменяется удивленным, когда Дерек на пробу мягко касается губами припухших складок ануса. Набрав в рот побольше слюны, он сплевывает, чтобы увлажнить дырочку, и принимается трахать Спенсера языком. </p><p>Тот извивается в постели, то ли пытаясь избежать его прикосновений, то ли стремясь насадиться поглубже. Абсолютно непонятно, потому что движения Спенсера совершенно беспорядочные и непоследовательные. Он комкает в руках простынь и закусывает зубами уголок подушки, видимо, стараясь заглушить не слишком тихий скулеж, который непрерывно исходит от него последние несколько минут.</p><p>Дерек довольно улыбается, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и продолжает вылизывать каждый сантиметр кожи между чужих ягодиц, уделяя максимум внимания судорожно сжимающейся дырочке. К языку пристает синтетический вкус смазки, которой Спенсер, судя по всему, все же не пожалел, когда растягивал себя, но Дерек не жалуется. </p><p>Ему чертовски сильно <i>нравится </i> его занятие. И особенно реакция на него. </p><p>— Засунь уже в меня свой член, пока я не кончил, как долбанный девственник, от одного лишь твоего языка в заднице, — почти неразборчиво ворчит Спенсер, не выпуская подушку изо рта.</p><p>— Знаешь, мне нравится этот план, — говорит Дерек, на секунду отрываясь от своего занятия, чтобы после впиться губами в анус, создавая дополнительное давление, пока раздвигает стенки языком.</p><p>— Дерек, пожалуйста, — скулит Спенсер.</p><p>И он подчиняется. Отстраняется от чужих ягодиц, напоследок пройдясь языком по всей расселине, вытирает рот рукой и тянется к подушке, угол которой Спенсер все еще держит между своих зубов, чтобы достать смазку и новый презерватив. Использовать для секса тот, который он так и не снял, увлекшись игрой с задницей Спенсера, после того как елозил им по постельному белью, как-то не очень хочется. </p><p>Дерек раскатывает по стволу латекс, выливает на пальцы немного смазки, растирает, а после размазывает по своему члену и немного между ягодиц Спенсера, хотя и достаточно увлажнил его перед этим. </p><p>— Как насчет родео? — спрашивает неожиданно даже для самого себя.</p><p>— Фу, как вульгарно, — фыркает Спенсер. — И я бы с радостью, но сомневаюсь, что способен скакать на тебе, после того, что ты устроил. Можно я побуду эгоистом и просто полежу, пока ты будешь делать всю тяжелую работу?</p><p>Спенсер переворачивается на спину и, раздвинув ноги, смотрит на него странным дразняще-просящим взглядом.</p><p>— Тебе можно все, — замечает Дерек с улыбкой, и, приставив головку к анусу, входит одним плавным движением. </p><p>Их не хватает надолго, как бы не хотелось обратного. Впрочем, после хороших получаса оральных утех — Дерек не уверен, что правильно подсчитал время, но какая разница, — даже те пять минут, пока он двигается внутри Спенсера, кажутся вечностью. Кончить хочется неимоверно с самой первой секунды, но он так давно не видел лицо Спенсера, когда тот достигает оргазма, что хочется запечатлеть эту картинку на изнанке век во всей полноте, не потеряв ни единой детали, нежась в неге собственного удовольствия.</p><p>Так что Дерек всячески старается отвлечься, каждый раз, когда чувствует приближение оргазма, оттягивая свое наслаждение, дожидаясь, когда на верху блаженства окажется Спенсер. И когда это наконец-то происходит, Дерек, дав тому несколько мгновений, чтобы передохнуть, вбивается в него в совершенно сумасшедшем ритме, пока не кончает сам.</p><p>Позже, когда они лежат потные и вымотавшиеся, пока сперма Спенсера засыхает между их животами, неприятно стягивая кожу, Дерек, опираясь на локти, чтобы не раздавить Спенсера всем своим весом, принимается выводить кончиком языка непонятные узоры на его груди, слизывая капельки пота, запоминая на вечность вперед его вкус и запах.</p><p>Спенсер же гладит Дерека по спине, легко, почти невесомо, и мягко улыбается.</p><p>Дереку невыносимо хочется его поцеловать, такого нежного, умиротворенного и расслабленного, но он знает, что этого делать не стоит.</p><p>Остается лишь вести губами по ключице, потому что целовать в губы <i>нельзя, </i> а не целовать вообще — просто невозможно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вопреки предыдущим ожиданиям Дерека, хороший секс и оргазм не особо помогают Спенсеру стать более сговорчивым. Да, после испытанного удовольствия он оказывается намного мягче и приятнее в общении, не хамит в каждой второй реплике и не упражняется в искусстве сарказма, но все же… Наотрез отказывается объяснять, что его настолько выбило из колеи, вынудив написать Дереку и позвать его к себе, нарушив тем самым обещание — которое никому на самом деле не было нужно, — никогда больше не оказываться с ним в одной постели.<p>Дереку требуется почти сорок минут дразнящих прикосновений и мягких уговоров, чтобы узнать, что все дело в Кэт Адамс, которая снова решила поиграть и забралась к Спенсеру в голову. Как будто она оттуда когда-либо исчезала, конечно. Иногда Дереку на полном серьезе казалось, что тот испытывает к преступнице какую-то нездоровую привязанность.</p><p>Еще полчаса у Дерека уходит на то, чтобы выпытать детали дела, и итог этого рассказа, заставляет его удивленно присвистнуть:</p><p>— Серьезно? — Дерек вскидывает брови. — У тебя есть девушка? </p><p>Спенсер равнодушно кивает и предупреждающе смотрит, взглядом намекая, что Дереку не стоит говорить то, что он собирается. Конечно же, он его не слушает.</p><p>— У тебя есть девушка, которую ты сегодня впервые поцеловал, — начинает Дерек, — что, кстати, на тебя ужасно не похоже — столь долго ждать. — Спенсер недовольно смотрит в ответ на это замечание. — Так вот, ты наконец-то получил то, чего так давно хотел: нормальные отношения с представительницей противоположного пола и прекрасным планом на будущее, где дети, собака и дом с белым заборчиком, но ты решил не с ней провести эту ночь, а со мной? </p><p>— А у тебя это все  <i>уже</i> есть, но совсем недавно ты вылизывал мою задницу, а не предавался низменным утехам с собственной женой, — фыркает Спенсер. — Так что не тебе судить, знаешь?</p><p>Дерек качает головой на чужое ворчание и тихо сообщает, словно большой секрет:</p><p>— Думаю, мы друг друга стоим, — облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы. — Возможно, поэтому не можем разобраться в том, что нас связывает столько лет.</p><p>— С самого начала разобрались, ничего не изменилось, — напряженно говорит Спенсер. — И, пожалуйста, больше никогда не произноси эти слова.</p><p>— Почему? Чем дальше, тем сложнее закрывать глаза на собственное вранье?</p><p>— Отдает плохими воспоминаниями, — Спенсер хмурится и прикусывает губу. — Однажды, мы с Кэт пришли к выводу, что заслуживаем друг друга. Сразу после того, как я вышел из тюрьмы, билет куда она мне и организовала. Она еще маму похитила в тот день. Так что да, я бы обошелся без лишних напоминаний.</p><p>У Дерека с тем днем тоже связана парочка плохих воспоминаний, которые отзываются вспышкой раздражения в этот момент, заставляя сказать то, о чем он сразу же жалеет.</p><p>— Это тогда, когда на мое признание в любви ты ответил «разлюби», а после прогнал и исчез из моего поля зрения на почти три долбаных года? Прости, более точное количество дней не запомнил, не умею настолько хорошо, как ты, <i>не считать. </i></p><p>— Тысяча один день, — говорит Спенсер на автомате, а после страдальчески стонет. — Давай прекратим этот бессмысленный разговор. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— А я не хочу прекращать, — раздраженно замечает Дерек. — Мне кажется, я заслуживаю знать, почему ты так поступил.</p><p>— Ты, блядь, женат, Дерек! — взрывается Спенсер. — Что тут еще обсуждать?</p><p>— Что не мешает тебе со мной трахаться, — устало напоминает Дерек. — И я предлагал развестись. Еще тогда. Это ты отказался.</p><p>— И оставить ребенка без отца? — Спенсер нервно хмыкает. — Серьезно? Ты думаешь, я бы на это пошел? После того, как меня самого в детстве бросили?</p><p>— Мне не обязательно быть мужем, чтобы быть хорошим отцом, — замечает Дерек, — и ты это прекрасно знаешь.</p><p>— Я уже ничего не знаю и не понимаю, — устало выдыхает Спенсер и резко сутулится, разом теряя весь запал.</p><p>Дерек смотрит на него внимательно, такого внезапно снова юного и потерянного, непривычно честного и открытого, и <i>понимает.</i> Неожиданно даже для самого себя.</p><p>— Ты боишься.</p><p>— У нас мораторий на профилирование, — хмуро сообщает Спенсер.</p><p>— У команды, — поправляет Дерек. — Как хорошо, что я больше не ее часть, правда?</p><p>Спенсер в ответ на это замечание лишь раздраженно дергает плечом.</p><p>— Я все голову ломал, что заставило тебя мне написать, вопреки всем твоим правилам и принципам, а ларчик так просто открывался, — Дерек качает головой, удивляясь собственной недогадливости. — Ты знаешь, не так ли? Конечно, ты знаешь. Ты мог перестать общаться со мной, но ты бы не вычеркнул из своей жизни крестника, слишком правильный для этого. Значит, Саванна? Все это время, ты с ней общался. И, видимо, в последнюю неделю тоже, раз все-таки позвал. Потому что нечего больше разрушать, когда мы с этим и без тебя отлично справились.</p><p>Спенсер ничего не отвечает, но то, что он не выказывает ни капли удивления услышанному, позволяет Дереку убедиться в правильности своих выводов. </p><p>— Дело не в Кэт или твоей девушке, нет, они лишь повод, чтобы проверить нужно ли мне это все по-прежнему, — медленно говорит Дерек. — Нужно, Спенсер. Ты нужен. Все еще. Безумно. </p><p>Спенсер прикрывает глаза, облизывает губы и качает головой.</p><p>— Не веришь, — разочарованно говорит Дерек. — Как и всегда. И боишься. Признать, что у тебя тоже есть чувства, отказаться от дурацкого плана на жизнь, которому никогда по-настоящему не хотел следовать, и подвести ожидания матери.</p><p>— Уйди, пожалуйста, — разбито шепчет Спенсер.</p><p>Дерек качает головой. Наверное, он и через сто лет не поймет, как его лучшему другу удается быть одним из самых последовательных, сильных и смелых людей во всем мире, когда дело касается работы, и одним из величайших трусов, когда речь заходит о чувствах.</p><p>— Я уйду, — говорит Дерек, поднимаясь с кровати, которая больше не кажется уютной. — А ты подумай об услышанном, ладно? Я все еще готов подождать, пока ты решишься сказать «да». Только я не буду ждать вечно. Тринадцать лет и так приличный срок.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>С последнего разговора со Спенсером проходит полтора месяца, когда Дерек слышит о нем снова. К сожалению, не в виде звонка в дверь с заявлением, что тот готов дать им шанс. Дереку приходит сообщение от Пенелопы с адресом больницы, где лежит Спенсер, впавший в кому из-за кровоизлияния в мозг, после взрыва, произошедшего после того, как команда неправильно просчитала действия субъекта.<p>Дерек проводит в больнице все время, пока Спенсер не приходит в себя, но сам момент его пробуждения пропускает, решив выпить кофе, когда в палате появляется слишком много людей.</p><p>Впрочем, когда Спенсер просыпается во второй раз, рядом с ним находится только Дерек. И желе, которое он принес, зная о чужой, почти нездоровой, любви к этому продукту. </p><p>— Почему в коме был я, а как труп выглядишь ты? — хрипло спрашивает Спенсер, потянувшись за прозрачной упаковкой с десертом лимонного вкуса.</p><p>— Потому что ты был в коме, — просто замечает Дерек. Ему больше нечего добавить.</p><p>Спенсер смотрит на него во все глаза, а после мягко улыбается. И что-то в его виде подсказывает Дереку, что, возможно, однажды они будут в порядке.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дерек не ошибается. Спенсеру требуется еще месяц, чтобы принять решение, но в конце концов, он стучит в дверь его дома. Дерек замечает его через окно кухни, нервно протаптывающего дыру на крыльце. Кажется, они поменялись местами.<p>— Привет, красавчик, — говорит Дерек, открывая дверь.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Дерек, — отвечает Спенсер излишне официально. Хмурится и ворчит что-то себе под нос, а после, ярко улыбнувшись, как умеет только он и маленькие дети, продолжает: — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.</p><p>— Да? — Дерек приподнимает уголки губ в мягкой усмешке, облокачиваясь на дверной проем.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>И в этих простых словах все то к чему они шли бесконечно долгие тринадцать лет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>